


Sexy

by annaxmims



Series: Tumblr Prompts [52]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Crack, M/M, Sexy Firefighter Calendar, Shameless Smut, idk what this is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:33:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24264400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annaxmims/pseuds/annaxmims
Summary: Tumblr Prompt:The calendar for the LA fire fighters comes back and Buck is in it and everyone is shocked by how good he looks?
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Series: Tumblr Prompts [52]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1626286
Comments: 4
Kudos: 334
Collections: 9-1-1 Tales





	Sexy

“Heads up guys, firefighter calendars came back today.”

“Oh look out, Mr. September,” Hen cheered as she flipped to Chimney’s page.

“Thank you, thank you,” he took a little bow.

“Damn Eddie,” Buck was staring at the July page which featured Eddie lounging on a coiled up hose. “What do I have to do to be that hose?”

Eddie almost choked when he flipped to June and saw Buck staring back at him, oiled up, in just his turn out pants, leaning casually against the pole.

“Damn Buckaroo,” Chim fanned himself dramatically. “I’d hit that.”

“Dude you’re dating my sister.”

“I’m just saying.”

“You are one beautiful man Evan Buckley,” Hen tossed the calendar down on the table and patted his back. “And I like girls.”

“Yeah yeah you all look great. Can we do our jobs now please?” Bobby scolded.

“You’re just jealous that you’re too old to be in it,” Buck teased.

“Just for that you’re cleaning the bathrooms for a month.”

“Oh come on Cap you know I’m just kidding.”

Eddie hated to be thankful for the bell going off but he was praising God for the distraction. Otherwise he might have been stuck staring at his boyfriend’s half naked body all day. Normally it wouldn’t have been a problem, but he was pretty sure the LAFD had some rules about sex at work.

Buck however was relentless. When they returned from the call, which involved a gender reveal gone wrong, Bobby sent them to shower and wash all the pink dust out of their hair.

Once they were naked and alone, Buck cornered him in the shower.

“You see something you liked earlier?”

Eddie flipped them around, pinning Buck’s hands to the wall.

“You know I did. Seeing you with a pole was giving me some pretty nasty thoughts.”

Buck whimpered as he kissed along his jaw.

“Eddie please.”

“Please what baby?”

“Do something.”

“We’re at work baby, and we don’t have a lot of time.” Eddie cut off his pout with a kiss. “But, if you’re good for me the rest of the day, I promise to make it up to you when we get home.”

“Can I ride you?”

“You can do whatever you want. But you have to be a good boy, that means no teasing. Got it?”

“Yes sir.”

“Good. Now finish showering before they get suspicious.”

They finished rinsing off quickly, but were still met with whistles and lewd gestures when they emerged.

Their showers turned out to be pretty much pointless as they had three more back to back calls.

By the end of shift, Buck was tired and frustrated and really wanted Eddie to take him home and fuck him before they fell asleep.

Buck started stripping his clothes off when they were on the stairs. They stumbled up to their bedroom like teenagers, giggling through kisses.

“Shh, Chris is asleep.”

“That kid could sleep through a tornado. I doubt we could wake him up.”

“I don’t know baby, you’re a screamer.”

“You love it. You know I do. But I’m not prepared to have the talk with my ten year old. Especially not at five in the morning so let’s keep it down okay?”

“Okay.”

Eddie pushed him back on the bed and hovered over him, kissing down his chest to where his dick was showing an interest. He gave him a few long sucks before skipping to the main event. They were both too tired and pent up for much foreplay.

“What is this?’ he asked teasingly, tapping gently on the base of the plug in Buck’s ass.

“You know when everyone was taking a nap after that last call?”

“Yeah.”

“I snuck into the bathroom and fingered myself and put that in. So we could get right to it when we got home.”

“God I love you,” Eddie leaned up to kiss him.

“I love you too. Now roll over. I was good and you promised I could ride you.”

Eddie did as he was told, propping himself up on his elbows so he could see. Buck gently removed the plug, moaning as it brushed over his sweet spot. He deposited it on the bed side table to be cleaned later and moved to straddle Eddie’s waist.

He reached behind him to grab his cock, lining up and sinking down on it slowly.

“Fuck you’re so big.”

“Even after a plug you’re still so damn tight.”

Buck sat all the way until his ass was pressed firmly against Eddie’s hip bones.

“Take your time baby boy.”

“I’m ready.”

Buck used his legs to push himself up and down slowly. As he started to pick up the pace, he tilted his head down to kiss Eddie.

“Jesus I’m not gonna last,” he moaned.

“Me neither baby. Cum when you’re ready.”

Buck moved up and down twice more before he was spilling on Eddie’s belly, legs shaking.

Once he was finished, Eddie flipped them over and thrust into him roughly until he was whining and shaking with sensitivity. Eddie spilled inside of him, collapsing on top of him.

Once they’d both rode out their orgasms, Eddie pulled out, both of them hissing at the sensation.

“Shower now or later?”

“Cuddle now, shower later,” Buck demanded.

He was always clingy after sex and Eddie loved it.

“We’re gonna be sticky and gross.”

“That for future Buck and Eddie to worry about. Present Buck and Eddie need to cuddle.”

“You make a convincing argument.”

Eddie curled up behind him, wrapping an arm around his chest.

He was correct, when they woke up they were sticky from sweat, covered in dry cum and the sheets definitely needed to be changed. But round two in the shower more than made up for it.


End file.
